Flores de Sonho
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Sonhos nem sempre são inalcançáveis. Pode acontecer de eles estarem bem ali, do nosso lado.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. O resto é meu e eu não vendo, não troco, não empresto.**

**FLORES DE SONHO  
Chiisana Hana**

Acariciou-lhe a face com tal cuidado como se se tratasse de alguma flor demasiadamente delicada. Tocou-lhe os cabelos negros e aproximou-se um pouco mais dela. Aspirou devagar o perfume exalado pelos fios. Beijou-lhe a fronte. Não ousou beijar-lhe os lábios, embora sentisse tamanha vontade de fazê-lo, pois desejava que esse momento acontecesse com o consentimento da menina. Deitou-se ao lado dela, tomou-lhe a mão entre as suas, tocou os dedos vagarosamente, comparou-os com os seus. Sorriu. Depois beijou cada dedo, aconchegou a mãozinha branca sobre seu peito e adormeceu.

Levantou-se pouco antes do amanhecer. Rabiscou algumas palavras num papel e, com cuidado, colocou-o dentro da fronha do travesseiro em que dormira. Colheu uma flor no jardim, depositou-a ao lado da menina e, com outro beijo em sua testa, despediu-se dela. Com uma pequena mala nas mãos e a urna de sua armadura nas costas, saiu.  
Adiante, encontrou seu mestre.  
– Vejo que resolveu atender ao chamado do Santuário – disse o ancião.  
– Sim – ele respondeu. – Não é isso que faço sempre? Afinal, é minha obrigação como cavaleiro de Athena, mestre.  
– Eu não esperaria outra coisa de você, mas quanto a Shunrei? Não vai esperar amanhecer para se despedir dela?  
– Ela dorme tranqüilamente agora. Não quero acordá-la.  
– Vai partir mais uma vez indiferente ao que ela sente por você, Shiryu?  
– O senhor bem sabe que não... Mestre, ontem finalmente encontrei a resposta para a pergunta que o senhor me fez quando lutávamos contra Shion. O senhor me perguntou se eu ignorava o que seria o amor.  
– E a que conclusão chegou?  
– Espere Shunrei acordar para saber. Até logo, mestre! Desta vez, vai ser diferente.

-FS-FS-FS-

No interior da casa, Shunrei despertou e encontrou a flor que ele deixara a seu lado. Era igual àquela que Shiryu havia lhe dado num outro dia. Tocou a flor com a mão direita que, súbito, parecia-lhe mais quente. Sentiu o cheiro de Shiryu em sua cama. Imaginou se ele teria dormido consigo e se era esse o motivo de ela ter se sentido tão protegida durante a noite. Sonhara com ele, sonhara que ele estivera ao seu lado, mas não conseguia saber se era real ou se apenas sonho.  
Saiu de seu quarto com a flor na mão e foi ao quarto dele. A cama ainda estava arrumada, sinal de que ele não havia dormido lá. Ela sorriu com a certeza de que ele havia dormido a seu lado.  
Colocou a flor no lugar onde costumava secar ervas para chá, queria conservá-la para sempre, tal como fez com a outra flor. Sorridente, ela dirigiu-se até o mestre.  
Shiryu já partiu, não é, mestre?  
– Sim. Partiu antes de amanhecer. Como está, pequena Shunrei?  
– Sinto-me estranha, mestre. Shiryu partiu para mais uma batalha, mas dessa vez não estou triste, pois é como se ele ainda estivesse aqui. Não entendo por que me sinto assim. Devia estar com vontade de chorar, no entanto, meu coração está calmo.  
– Não tente entender, pequena... não se pode entender as coisas do coração.  
Shunrei retornou à casa. Sentiu novamente vontade de ir ao quarto de Shiryu. Nunca mexera nas coisas dele, limitava-se a guardar as roupas que lavava e passava. Mas, inexplicavelmente, abriu a única gaveta do criado-mudo. Dentro dela, muitos papéis cuidadosamente organizados e dobrados. Pegou um deles ao acaso, abriu-o, mas não teve coragem de ler o que estava escrito. Recolocou-o no lugar.  
De volta a seu quarto, sentou-se em sua cama e abraçou o travesseiro como se ele fosse Shiryu. Então, do travesseiro caiu um papel igual aos que acabara de ver no quarto de seu amado. Dessa vez, não teve receio de ler o conteúdo.

_"Minha doce Shunrei,_  
_o que sentiu ao acordar e encontrar a flor que lhe deixei? O que sentiu ao perceber que eu estive do seu lado a noite inteira? Foi como se acordasse de um sonho e percebesse que ele tinha sido real?_  
_É assim que me sinto todos os dias quando acordo e encontro seu sorriso. Você é a flor com que eu sonho todas as noites e, ao acordar, percebo que está do meu lado._  
_Amo você._  
_Para sempre seu,_  
_Shiryu."_

E a menina, com uma lágrima deslizando pela face e um sorriso largo e incontrolável, beijou o papel, redobrou-o e guardou-o na gaveta de seu próprio criado-mudo. Já não duvidava. Ele a amava e voltaria para seus braços.

**FIM**

-C-H-I-I-

_Oi, pessoas!_

_Mais uma fic ShiShu, meu amado casalzinho. Continuo sem monitor, mas aproveitei uma folguinha aqui no estágio pra postar essa fic porque ela já está no ar no site Anime Spirit. Com ela, consegui o segundo lugar no Concurso de Fanfictions Anime Spirit 2007! Foi uma felicidade só! Espero que vocês também gostem!_

_Se tudo der certo, no próximo final de semana já estarei com meu monitor e postarei mais um capítulo de "O Casamento" e, talvez, a primeira side story dessa fic._

_Beijos_

Chiisana Hana


End file.
